wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
King Soren
King Soren belongs to DJ and is the king of her tribe, the HeatWings. add code later @me Appearance King Soren is the typical HeatWing. He has brown scales that, upon close inspection, have seen much wear despite his younger age. His underbelly is a light tan, and his wings are a beautiful copper color. His eyes are bright blue, and seem to be shining with mischief and happiness. His horns curve very slightly, and are ivory-colored. His talons are stained an of-white from use. The fur on his spine is a dark brown. He is slightly taller than the average HeatWing, but nothing too noticeable. He typically wears a well-fashioned leather chestplate that is a deep brown, like polished wood. He wears steel guards on his forearms that have complex designs carved into them. He will wear a steel helmet with two horns protruding from the sides and curving towards his snout, like ram horns. These are rumored to have come from a dragon, but Soren denies it. In battle, he will exchange his leather chestplate for a steel one, and add more armor onto his tail, neck, and legs. He will carry a large battle-axe and a sword for closer combat. He has a pet cat named Spots that is a bronze Egyptian Mau. Personality Soren is usually pretty calm. He can often be seen playing with his cat, helping with a community project, or spending time with his family. He always seems to be happy about something, and looks on the bright side of any situation. He is clever, and likes being challenged. He finds figuring out a complex puzzle or riddle immensely satisfying. He isn't too good of an artist, but is striving to improve. He is a good with animals, and claims he can "understand" them. He is also, by his standards, a good father. He has raised several dragonets, and he wants them to be good members of society, as well as excellent future kings or queens. He tries to strengthen his relationships between dragons as much as possible. He is also very protective of those he cares about. He will not hesitate to defend his family, even if it costs him his life. He is commonly seen leading his tribe into battle, showing he is ready to die for them. History Soren hatched to Queen Rainshadow and King Sandstorm. He was their only child, and was absolutely spoiled as a dragonet. He was naturally talkative and likable, giving him many friends in his school. However, despite his social achievements, he struggled to pay attention and turn in all his work. Around the age of eleven, he decided he wanted to attend a military academy. His parents signed him up for the academy in Snowcap. He was the oldest and least experienced dragon there, but he was a natural with axes, spears, and swords. He graduated the academy at age eighteen, where he went on to command the HeatWing armies. His royal status and intimidating look helped him command soldiers with ease. However, he still liked having friendly relationships with the solders and commanders. At age 20, his mother passed away, leaving his father with the responsibilities of king. He offered Soren the throne peacefully, and Soren accepted. The kingdom was suspicious of a king who had taken the throne so peacefully, but he quickly established that he was just as capable as his mother. Two months into his reign, he fell in love with a dragoness named Thunder. They met after Soren was helping repair a building in Snowcap damaged by an avalanche. He threw a snowball at one of his friends, missed, and hit her in the back of the head. One day, when he was visiting a friend in Sunforge, he impulsively decided to buy a kitten. Thunder was shocked when he brought home a kitten without consulting her first, but eventually warmed up to the idea of raising a pet. They named the cat Spots after his fur, and he has been an essential part of Soren's life. Trivia * His battle-axe is called Venom. * Ironically, he has a fear of snakes. * He can often be seen talking to Spots, then making up Spots' response. Gallery imagesCategory:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (DigitalJackal) Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Government Official)